


The Morning After

by lasairfhiona



Series: birthstone series [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh and Tim realise how long the night before had been building and talk about the future</p>
<p>verve_challenge<br/>prompt: topaz</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Calleigh took a deep breath and stretched her legs out.  She didn't want to start the day just yet.  She was perfectly comfortable right where she was. The sheets were crisp against her nude body. The scent of vanilla from the well oiled leather and henna lamps filled the air.  When she finally gave in and opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Tim.  His smoky topaz eyes were only a few inches from her as he shared the other half of her pillow.

"Hey..." she whispered.

"Hey back..."

"How long have you been awake?" Calleigh asked as she reached up to caress his cheek.

"A while," he answered as he caught her hand and kissed her palm.

"You should have woke me."

Reaching out he ran a finger across her forehead. "I was watching you sleep."

"I wasn't drooling was I?" Calleigh asked pulling her hand free and rubbing her lips.

"No..." Speed answered with a laugh catching her hand again. "Last night..."

Calleigh cut off his words, pressing their joined hand to his lips. "Was a long time coming," she told him.

"You think?"

"I know," she told him. "We've been dancing around this happening for a long time. Disguising it in friendship but it's been there. I know you've felt it too."

Speed nodded.  Yeah, he'd felt it but he hadn't wanted to admit it.  The idea of losing Calleigh as his closest friend scared the hell out of him so he'd kept it to himself.  "So now what?"

"Now we make it work because I can't imagine not having my best friend," she told him.

"Me either."

Calleigh squeaked as he rolled her over on top of him.  With her hair falling as a curtain around them she leaned down and kissed him, momentarily stopping whatever he was about to say.  "I love the scent of the lamps," she told him breaking the kiss.

"It's you," he replied.

"No it's not," she told him confused.

"No, but yes," Tim knew he was confusing things more.  "The time we went to the keys and you were using a vanilla scented lotion.  I couldn't get the scent of your warm skin and the vanilla out of my head for days afterward.  When I got the lamps, I chose the vanilla oil for them so I wouldn't forget that day," he confessed, reaching up to cup her cheek before running his hands through her hair.

"We really have been building up to this for a while, haven't we?" Calleigh observed while playing with his hair.

"Yeah... I guess so," Tim agreed.

"Thank goodness for little black dresses and pearls then, huh," she whispered against his lips. "Who knows how long it would have taken you to make a move."

"Little black dress? Calleigh you took my breath away last night when you walked through the door.  That was way more then a little black dress, but as much as I liked you in it – I like you better out of it," he said rolling them over so until she was under him.  "With your bare legs and high heels wrapped around my back..." he added nuzzling her neck.

Laughing, Calleigh ran her hands down his back and squeezed his butt cheeks.  "Is this the way it's going to be for us"? she asked pushing up against his body.

"I hope so..."

As he began to work his magic on her body again, she took a deep breath, inhaling the vanilla scent and let herself drift.  Vanilla would forever be associated with the night she fell hard for her best friend and woke up to see his topaz eyes watching her from the other side of her pillow.


End file.
